Forbidden
by Rainforest1
Summary: Harry will propose his love to Ginny when Colin did it first....


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter package. I'm just barrowing it from

                 Ms. Rowling. ( Book 5! Book 5! Book 5! )

A/N: The plot came to my head when my sister was getting married. Enjoy!  

****

****

**_~*~*Forbidden*~*~_**

**_By: Rainforest_**

_I'd rather have bad times with you,_

_Than good times with someone else._

_Id' rather be beside you in a storm,_

_Than safe and warm by myself._

_I'd rather have hard times together,_

_Than to have it easy apart._

**_I'd rather have the one who holds my heart._**

_      -I'd Rather by Luther Vandross_

"You may now kiss the bride!"

       Colin Creevy kissed Ginny on the lips. "It's alright!" Harry said to himself as he lowered his head. Harry loved Ginny but it was too late. Colin had proposed his love to her last summer. It was unexpected. Nobody knew what would happen. Colin was there having some photo shoots on Harry for the Daily Prophet, but not only that.

_FLASHBACK……….._

                    "I love you, Ginny—" Colin kneeled in front of Ginny with the whole Weasley family watching, including Harry. "—and you will make me the happiest man in the world if you'll marry me." Ginny was stunned. Her mouth opened, so was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's. Bill, Charley, Fred and George were smiling. Ron looked at Harry. He knew that Harry also wanted to propose that night. Ginny didn't have feeling anymore for Harry because he ignored her while they were still studying at Hogwarts. She started to love Colin through their Harry Potter Fans Club. Colin was the president, if you want to know. 

                    While Harry was staying at the burrow, then and there he noticed the beautiful face of Ginny as she welcomed him at the burrow. Her graceful movement like a ballerina graceful and serene as she walked down from the stairs. Her pretty smile as she laughed at one of Fred and George's joke. The complete package of Ginny made Harry fell in love with her all summer.

                      "Colin!" was all Ginny could say at the moment. Teardrops fell form her cheeks. She smiled, reached Colin's hand and made him stand up, facing Ginny with a sweet smile. Ginny hugged Colin tightly that made Harry lowered his head. Fred and George congratulated the two, so was the other Weasleys.

                       "Congratulations!" said Harry, offering a handshake to her. Harry wanted to cry as Ginny shook his had to his. He wanted to hug and kiss her, but he couldn't. Ginny forced a smile too, "Thanks!"

_BACK TO THE WEDDING………_

                       Ginny threw the bouquet of flowers as the bridesmaids were moving excitedly, hands in the air, waiting for Ginny to throw it. Alas! Hermione caught it. Hermione smelled  the aroma of the flowers. She smiled as her bushy brown hair waved with the wind. Lavander walked to Seamus as he kissed her, "It's alright babe!" Lavander kissed back. 

   Hermione sat on the chair looking at Parvati. " Who is she? The pig in the city?" 

   Parvati looked bewildered " What's that?" 

Hermione looked like a Know-It-All again. "It's a muggle movie entitled BABE: Pig In The City" Lavender let out a small laugh as Hermione walked to Ron.

                          "Honey, I got the bouquet" Hermione showed him the flowers. Ron smiled and kissed Hermione. Ron told her he love her when they graduated at Hogwarts. Ron kneeled too, in front of Hermione in the Great Hall. Everyone was watching, clapping their hands except for Malfoy who looked disappointed. Ron and Hermione planned their wedding next, next summer and that's a long preparation for them

                       Colin who was eating his enchanted cake that pops when you chew it, looked at Ginny with love and affection. Ginny stood up "I'm just gonna entertain our guest" She walked straight to the garden of the burrow and saw Harry sitting on the bench. "Hey!" greeted Ginny as she sat beside Harry. Harry faced her with a smile "What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "That's the same question I wanted to ask you." Ginny looked curious about Harry. Harry smile again "It's your wedding day! You should be there enjoying your party."

                      Ginny wasn't smiling at all and said " I know that you will be proposing that night Colin proposed to me" Harry was stunned. Harry was silent. He wanted to know if Ginny felt the same way about him. He had to prolong the conversation. He had to ask her something. Harry was tensed. He didn't know what to do now that Ginny knew that he had feelings for her. In some way, he was embarrassed.  

                  "How did you know?" was all Harry could ask to her. Ginny grinned "Ron told me that morning when you were posing with your broomstick with Colin." Harry was an International Quidditch Player with Malfoy as his opponent. 

                   "Oh!" Harry felt that he'd like to kill Ron for this, yet thankful that some of his burdens lessened. He remembered that Ron maybe wanted to payback Harry. Harry was the one who told Hermione that Ron had feelings for her. Ron was also embarrassed that time but relieved when Hermione told him that she had feelings for him too. They kissed as the whole Gryffindor common room cheered including the fat lay who opened her door to see what was happening. 

                   Harry and Ginny was silent from a moment. " I loved you, do you know that?" said Ginny, looking at Harry's emerald eyes. This was the first time Harry heard Ginny that she loved him. Harry regretted the time when he ignored her from his Quidditch practice. The time when she needed a quill. He was bad as he thought he was.

                  Harry collected his thoughts and said "I know that" in a depressing voice. "It's too late! You already said yes—"

                   "I never said yes!" Ginny cut Harry's words. Harry looked puzzled at what Ginny said. "What do you mean?" 

                   "I just realized that I made the wrong decision. That night at the burrow when Colin proposed to me, I didn't want to refuse it. I know that Colin loved me for a very long time and I don't want him to be disappointed."

                  Harry was stunned again. He didn't know what to say. Ginny accepted it just to let Colin be happy. It means that Ginny didn't love Colin at all.

                  Harry breathed a large amount of oxygen and said…

                                       "It means that—"

A/N2: Sorry if it's a cliffhanger. I want you to be excited for the next chapter if you want me to continue it. Yes! Malfoy liked Hermione that time. Yes! This story is short and sorry about that. Critics and suggestions are welcome. Pls. review! 


End file.
